Radio
The Voxola PR-76 Radio is a recurring item in the Don't Starve universe. Origin Kevin Forbes, a Don't Starve developer, posted in the forums "on the fly" the following lore regarding the radio's inception: "The radio is a Voxola PR-76, manufactured in 1919 by the Voxola Radio company of Sidney, Ohio. The radio offered revolutionary sound and reception quality for the time, and was promoted by an intense national marketing campaign. Very few units were actually produced, because the factory was destroyed in a fire only days after production began. Voxola founder Robert Wagstaff went missing the night of the fire, and the company declared bankruptcy soon thereafter." Kevin's forum post. Originally posted on April 11, 2013. In Next of Kin, it is revealed that the destruction of the factory was not due to a normal fire, but was initiated by the use of a portal similar to Maxwell's Door. One of the remaining radios fell into the possession of Wilson. In Forbidden Knowledge, this radio was used by Maxwell both as a means of verbal communication and as a way to channel the "forbidden knowledge" into Wilson's brain. In The Constant, a PR-76 makes up the primary component of the Divining Rod. In this form, it broadcasts a sound that increases in intensity the closer the player approaches a Thing, Wooden Thing, or Maxwell's Door. The Divining Rod is required to activate the Wooden Thing in order to move from world to world in Adventure Mode, and it ultimately acts as the key to Maxwell's release from the Nightmare Throne. Trivia * In real life, there was a radio company called Voxola Manufacturing Company located in New York City.https://www.radiomuseum.org/r/voxola_unknown_midget.html * The product name of the Voxola, PR-76, has a similar naming convention to that of WX-78. * Winona was first implied to have worked at the Voxola factory through her unimplemented examination lines for Don't Starve exclusive objects. She recognizes the Voxola on the Divining RodWinona's Adventure mode quotes: Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That's a Voxola! What's it doing here?", and says that the Divining Rod Base reminds her of "the bossman's workshop."Winona's Adventure mode quotes: Divining Rod Holder- "Just like in the bossman's workshop." Winona's experience with the destruction of the factory was revealed through the animated short Next of Kin. ** In Winona's original speech file, the examination quote for the unlocked Divining Rod Holder was "Is... this how the bossman disappeared?"Charlie's Sister (Spoilers): Forum thread that contains text from Winona's original speech file that was leaked before her official release. Originally posted March 29, 2017. which may be a reference to the disappearance of Robert Wagstaff. This quote was later changed to "At least I assembled this right." Gallery Divining Rod and Holder ingame with Maxwell.png|The Divining Rod in its base. Divining Rod Model.jpg|A Divining Rod accessory from the Blind Box Figures. Voxola Factory.png|Photo of the Voxola factory as seen in Next of Kin. Voxola_Fire.png|The destruction of the factory as seen in Next of Kin. References Category:Supplemental material Category:Lore